


[podfic] Bittersweet

by colls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: Some things should stay deep beneath the surface.</p><p>A case fic set in Season 2, with loads of UST.<br/>This was written just before the start of Season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glovered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glovered/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bittersweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262) by [on_verra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_verra/pseuds/on_verra). 



> made for glovered for the cake swap at cakehole_club.livejournal.com

  
  
**Title:** [Bittersweet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7262)  
**Length/size:** (37:05min 18MB)  
**Download Links:**  
mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/exq4dm8b0x9a8or/bittersweet.mp3) [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5elf1xj8ng71kuy/bittersweet.m4b)  
also available on [DW](http://swannee.dreamwidth.org/114772.html)  


AO3 audio embed:


End file.
